Summer Solstice
by Killua K
Summary: A collection of one-shot fanfics involving Kenshin and Kaoru's love life! Setting, universe, and length can vary depending on my mood. Theme suggestions are most welcome. Enjoy! :D
1. Sun Sets

A/N: Since I love writing one-shot fanfics, I decided to create a compilation of stories involving Kaoru and Kenshin. Of course, these fics WILL HAVE ROMANCE! They could also touch on secondary genres such as humor, drama, angst, among others. Length of each fic can vary anywhere from ONE (actually, no, I'm just joking XD Make that 250) to 10,000 words (Ohohohoho!) Setting could be anytime, anywhere. I'll let you know when I write it.

_**Reviews are very much welcome!**_ Leave your thoughts, comments, suggestions, criticisms, messages - anything that you want to say – so at least I'll know that you've read my stories. You are also welcome to suggest a theme that I can work on for my story. Teeheehee! Toodles!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. But I own Kenshin's heart ;)

**

* * *

**

**Sun Sets**

By: Killua K.

* * *

She leaned her head on my shoulder and gently touched the edge of my red kimono. Her fingers ran across the cottony fabric, as if carefully examining the texture of my clothes. They slowly made their way to my nape and caressed this part of my body. As soon as she did this, I slightly moaned when her hand touched my cool skin. Her warmth seeped into the pores, gradually raising my body temperature and causing me to sweat profusely. Suddenly, my heart thumped more loudly than ever.

I turned my head and saw a teasing smile playing upon her lips. She lifted her other hand and placed it on my cheek. I noticed that she brought her face closer to mine as her fingers started to play some strands of hair dangling on my forehead. I wondered why she was rather playful today. It was very unusual of her to act in such a flirtatious manner. Usually, she would simply cuddle in my arms and listen to my heart as it beat melodiously inside my chest, and we would peacefully spend our time together watching the heavens.

But today was different. She was more at ease with me, more relaxed, more gentle and . . . _more aggressive_.

My body shivered as she pressed her breasts against my chest. I could hardly breathe; the space in between us was shrinking rapidly, and I could not keep up with what she's doing. Soon, we collapsed on the tatami-covered floor, and she lay on top of me like a goddess conquering a mystical beast. I was utterly weak and powerless underneath. Her charm exhausted what little defense I had left in my body that I eventually surrendered in defeat.

Then came a teasing chuckle.

"No one's here, Kenshin. Everyone else is at the Akabeko, celebrating Dr. Genzai's birthday party."

I swallowed a lump inside my throat. It suddenly felt dry.

Her hands stroked my chest then eventually reached my face. It was getting harder and harder to breathe.

"Why don't we..?" she whispered lovingly. Her big blue eyes stared at me intently, as if she were a child asking for candy. "You know..."

I felt myself flush in red. I could feel my whole body burning, my hands trembling and lips quivering as she still lay on top of me and continued to punish me by her beauty and allure. For so long, I've tried my best to control my desire and emotions. Because I respected and loved her so much, I did not want to rush anything between us.

However, perhaps today was the destined day to unleash all the bottled-up feelings within my mind and body. Perhaps today, our hearts would meet and unite as one, and all the confusion, uncertainty and anxiety would finally dissipate and be replaced by love, patience and understanding.

Indeed, it was time to show her how much I really loved her.

I lifted my right hand then touched her cheek. It felt warm and smooth against my rough skin.

"I'm more than ready," I answered her.

But even before I was able to wrap my arms around her waist and pull her to my body, she quickly stood up and shifted her weight on her bare feet. Brushing her slightly-wrinkled purple kimono, she smiled at me widely and chuckled happily. I did not quite understand her reaction as I expected us to be doing _this_ and _that _by that time. When I finally sat up, I watched her prance around the room while holding a small piece of paper in her hand.

_Oh crap..._ I thought to myself when realization struck me. In an instant, my hope was mercilessly shattered into pieces as everything became crystal clear to me.

"C'mon, Kenshin! It's time to start the cooking lesson!" Kaoru cried enthusiastically. "Whew! I thought you wouldn't do this favor for me. You know I want to surprise everyone with my homemade dishes. This is going to be amazing! I really appreciate your effort, Kenshin."

As I sat on the floor, looking at her radiant smile, I felt as if the whole world just crashed on my shoulders. I was very, very disappointed at what just happened. I was very disappointed with myself. How could I not even remember my promise to teach her how to cook? How could I not even remember that the promised day was today? Realizing that we still had a long, long way to go before we even entered _that_ kind of relationship, I shook my head and tried to dismiss the events that led us to where we were now. I forced myself to smile and then stood on my feet.

"Anytime, Kaoru-dono," I said. I walked to the door, dragging my heavy feet. I was too tired, physically and emotionally, that I did not even notice right away her presence behind me.

Unexpectedly, she enveloped her petite arms around my chest and rested her head on my back. She held me tightly, not wanting to let go. "Then perhaps later we could continue where we left off?" I heard her whisper in my ear.

She removed her arms around me then headed to the kitchen. I wasn't able to react to what she said moments ago.

And then before I left the room, I thought to myself happily.

_I wonder what she's gonna cook for me tonight_...

Finally, it was about time.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: Ohohoho! What do you think? I kinda wanted to finish it with Kenshin feeling disappointed and all, but I felt bad for him so I added Kaoru's part at the end. Did you like it? Don't forget to leave a review! Oh and if you have any theme in your mind that you want me to work on, don't be shy! Just write in your review and I will gladly write it for you! Hoooray! XD


	2. There Goes My Baby

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Glad you liked my previous one-shot. Oh well, let's get it on!

This one-shot is an AU fic. Hope you like this too! Don't forget to leave a review. :D

Disclaimer: Yes, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin...But I own Kenshin's heart. Ohohoho! Just sayin'...

**

* * *

There Goes My Baby**

By: Killua K.

* * *

"Is this yours?"

He lifted his head and saw a lady standing before him. The lady wore a purple kimono, her lustrous black hair tied up in a ponytail that swung at the back of her head. She smiled at him tenderly, her thin pinkish lips arched up in a grin that seemed to exude warmth and inviting aura. Her hand reached out to him, a piece of paper money rested on her palm. He noticed that she was referring to the bill on her hand. As he nodded his head and extended his arm to take the money, he wondered why everything around him seemed to stop at that very moment. It felt as if there were no other people in that tiny noodle restaurant except for the two of them.

"Thanks...I guess," he muttered then returned her small deed with a wide smile. He scratched his head, ruffling his red hair, and then inserted the money at the back of his obi sash. He thought that he must have dropped the bill when he entered the restaurant. He had carried four medium-sized baskets of tofu and a bag of vegetables before he sat down; perhaps that's why the money slipped from his hakama pants.

"Forgive me for saying this, sir, but I find it amusing that a samurai like you must carry some tofu and vegetables while you travel," the lady spoke softly. She chuckled when her eyes examined his confused face. The large blue orbs on her face sparkled in delight, watching him in a teasing manner. He found her comment unusual, yet he knew she spoke of the truth. She was the first person to notice the peculiarity involving his actions and personality. Indeed, a samurai like him should never be seen around town carrying groceries and doing menial tasks. Such was the tradition in their place, such were the people's expectations of a swordsman like him.

"I have retired for a long time now, my lady. I have resigned to spending my days quietly in this town and fixing meals for myself and friends," he graciously replied. He remembered that Sanosuke had specifically requested miso soup and fried tofu for dinner. Yahiko also asked for the same dishes, but he suggested that they should eat some meat at least. Though Kenshin wanted to grant Yahiko's request, he failed to find a good bargain of meat at the market. He felt rather disappointed that it turned out that way, but he still looked forward to having a great time with his friends later that day. For now, he simply wanted to take a rest and have a good bowl of noodles to fill his empty stomach.

"Aaahh...I see," she smiled at him. There was something about her that seemed so familiar and intriguing at the same time. Her friendly countenance eased his nerves and eliminated the anxiety that was lurking in his heart. Usually, he was used to striking up conversations with random strangers anytime and anywhere he went. He never found it difficult to deal with and talk to them about various topics. But somehow, facing that woman in the tiny restaurant made his heart race inside his chest, making him sweat profusely. He tried his best to regain control over his mind and body, but it was only her friendly smile and gentle words that managed to soothe his soul.

"Why don't you sit down for a while? Here," he pulled out a chair and offered it to the lady. "If you don't mind staying ..." he quickly added. He hesitated to add it at first, but he felt relieved when she accepted his offer and sat down. She chuckled again as she placed one arm on the table and rested her chin on top of her hand. Her teasing laughter rang in his ears as if it were a melody worth repeating a million times. He liked the sound of it. He liked the sound of her voice. It was comforting, it was invigorating. He did not know why, but her mere presence was enough to reassure him that there were plenty of reasons to continue living one's life, that despite of the crimes and failures of the past, he deserved to live, to have friends and to enjoy each passing day, that he deserved to indulge in that familiar feeling and cherish each second spent with her. Almost suddenly, he felt that he deserved to fall in love once again.

"A retired samurai...you look young to be retired though," she commented.

He squinted then tried to avoid her piercing gaze. She hit another spot. Indeed, he was too young to be retired, too young to evade the horrors associated with the Meiji Restoration, too young to escape his ill-fated destiny. But he figured that he had no choice. He had wanted to stop the nightmares ever since; he had wanted to repress the horrible memories and anguished faces that continued to torment him every night. He had wanted to try living a normal life, as a civilian, as an ordinary man who only worried about making ends meet and supporting his loved ones. He had wanted to live and protect someone in his life for once.

"Do I? I guess I should take it as a compliment," he smiled at her. She answered him with another smile. At that moment, he realized how beautiful she looked against the soft light that penetrated through the wooden windows of the restaurant. Her bangs fell at the side of her face, and her bare neck arched from the back of her head. Her skin looked so soft and silky, but when his eyes glanced at her fingers, he noticed the calluses that disrupted the smoothness of her hands. He wondered why such a lovely lady like her would have a pair of man hands. He wanted to ask her why but he decided to dismiss the thought.

"Mommy!"

The lady immediately reacted and turned her head to the entrance door. Suddenly, she stood up from her seat and paced across the restaurant. He wanted to prevent her from leaving, his hand quickly reached out to her as the expression on his face changed from that of delight to disappointment. Fear crept up his spine as he watched her back slowly disappear in the thickening crowd.

In an instant, she was gone.

_Mommy..._he sadly thought. _So I was hitting on a mother?_

He shook his head then tried to stop himself from mulling over their fortuitous encounter. He thought he had a chance at her, but perhaps he simply became too confident of himself.

His eyes glanced at the door. He checked if she were still there. _Just one last time, Kami-sama...Just one last time,_ he prayed, pleading to the gods in the heaven to grant his one last wish to see the beautiful lady who had captivated his heart.

"Hello there, mister! My mom told me she was talking to you." A high-pitched voice interrupted his thoughts. And then as he turned his head around, he realized that the lady was standing beside him while holding a little girl in her hand. She smiled at him sweetly, and chuckled like an innocent girl.

"Why hello there, my little princess..." he greeted the child, trying to hide the utter disappointment that was almost revealed in his voice. He secretly glanced at the woman who stood before him, wondering why they must meet in that way, why after experiencing such an overwhelming feeling for her, he must find out that they could not be together. He lightly patted the child's head and ruffled her hair. "I didn't know your mom has such a beautiful daughter like you."

Suddenly, laughter broke in the air.

He lifted his head and noticed the lady laughing hysterically. She covered her mouth with the sleeve of her kimono and held her stomach. She could not stop herself from laughing, and he wondered why. Perhaps he was wrong? Perhaps she wasn't a mother at all? Perhaps the child was simply her niece, wanting to call her 'mommy'? Different thoughts ruled his mind, but at least, he thought, there was hope.

At least, there was something to hold onto...

Or so he thought.

"Aaahh...that was quite a laugh," she said. "For some reason, I thought you were going to say otherwise."

"Huh?"

"Ah, never mind. I just thought you were going to say that my daughter has a beautiful mom. Oh well, I guess I was too optimistic. I mean...ahhh never mind..."

"Wait, what?"

"It was just a random thought, sir. It's nothing important, really,"

"But you said you were optimistic? Of what?"

She stopped. She paused for a moment then looked at the little girl beside her. And then she turned her gaze at the man sitting before him.

"I just thought...I would have a chance at new life even if I had committed some foolish mistakes in the past," she explained. Her thin lips arched into a smile. Her big blue eyes looked at him intently, wanting to learn more, wanting to hear more, wanting to feel more. She examined the seemingly clueless man who waited for his bowl of noodles in the restaurant. For the first time in her life, she felt that someone had understood her, that at least someone in this chaotic world had also experienced what she had gone through, what hurt and pain she had to endure to survive until that day. She saw it in the serene eyes of the young samurai who sat before her, and she wished that perhaps she could continue to hope.

"You are beautiful..." he spoke, shattering the uncertainty and doubt in her head. She sat on the chair then put her daughter on her lap.

"Thanks, I've wanted to hear that," she blushed when she said those words.

Kenshin smiled as he looked at her angelic face. Perhaps she wasn't what he had expected her to be. But none of it really mattered. It was enough that he felt at ease with her. Her presence was all he needed to reassure him that he could live and continue to hope.

"By the way, I'm Kaoru Kamiya," she extended her arm and offered her hand to him. He reached for it and shook it gently.

"You can call me Kenshin...I'm Kenshin Himura."

**

* * *

THE END**

* * *

A/N: Ohohohohoo! What do you think this time? Did you like it? I want to hear your feedback. It would really make me happy! By the way, thanks for my reviewers. You guys really made me smile! ^_^ Ja mata ne!


	3. The Proposal

A/N: Another addition to my collection of KxK one-shots! Hope you like this one as well. And I just want to say that I'm really grateful to my loyal readers and reviewers! Your messages make me smile as always *blush* Aaahh and I just remembered that school starts in three weeks. I'm excited and kinda feeling down at the same time. You know what I'm saying? =( Oh well, enough with this rant! Let's get it on, and don't forget to leave a review okiedokie? :D

**EDIT: **Thanks to SRAS9 for pointing out Kenshin's eye color. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin...but I own his heart. And arms. And face. Oh and his body (oops did that just sound a little nasty? Hahaha oh well..)

**

* * *

The Proposal**

By: Killua K.

* * *

You touched my trembling hand and brought it to your lips. After giving it a slight kiss, you grinned and slowly put your other hand on top of mine. Yours felt warm and soft against my cool skin. I wanted to let you know how it eased my nerves and reassured me that everything would be fine, but I restrained myself. Your gaze was enough to confirm what I wanted to know, that you still believed things would work out smoothly for both of us. I acknowledged that simple message from your clear blue eyes and smiled at you sweetly. I had nothing to worry about.

You gently placed my hand on the table then sighed a bit. For a moment I thought I saw hesitation on your face. Confusion and sadness were reflected on your eyes that I had to blink several times just to be sure if I were only daydreaming.

And then you chuckled.

Your renewed smile calmed my spirits once again. I really am seeing things, I thought to myself, relieved that my suspicion was nothing but a product of stress and imagination. Yes, I thought again, I'm only nervous and anxious about so many things, about how things are unraveling before me. There was nothing to worry about. We are fine, I mused as I looked at your gentle face.

You took the champagne glass in front of you and sipped from it. I liked the way you carefully held it in your fingers and tipped it to taste the tangy liquid inside. You looked calm and composed, but as soon as your lips parted from the rim of the glass, your facial expression abruptly changed. Your face suddenly became void of emotions.

Until you mouthed those hurtful words.

"I want to take back my marriage proposal, Kaoru..."

It hurt like hell.

You stared at me intently, not showing the slightest bit of feeling. You continued watching me, through your cold stare, your unmoving eyes. You did not seem afraid of the consequences that your decision might bring about. You looked confident. No...

You looked so sure.

While I only tried to hold back my tears.

And then your mouth opened once more...

Only to reveal the most painful thing I've ever heard in my life.

"I love you..."

You took my trembling hand from the table and brought it to your lips again. After giving it a slight kiss, you smiled sadly and then slowly put your other hand on top of mine. This time, however, yours did not feel warm and comforting.

And then your face became a blur.

* * *

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Short, eh? This one is kinda sad, I suppose. But I still hope you liked the way I portrayed Kenshin and Kaoru. I told this story in second person (it's actually a mixture of second and first) because I thought it would convey stronger feelings. I also thought Kaoru's narration of the events and her description of Kenshin's actions would add more angst and pain. I'm not sure if you were able to read through my technique, but I hope you found it effective. :D

And thanks again for my loyal reviewers! Yayyy! *Hugs and kisses*

**SSC**

**Kokoronagomu**

**Poems2songs**

**Shrimp**

Mina-san, don't forget to leave me a review for this chapter, okay? :D Ja mata ne!


End file.
